


Peter Parker gets himself a girl friend

by Torchwood3



Series: The Life of Peter Parker [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Asking out a girl, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Mention of Daddy Kink, Protective Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchwood3/pseuds/Torchwood3
Summary: Peter Parker accidentally knocks over one of the new freshman and he feels he needs to protect her from the world. He also surprises himself by doing something he normally wouldn't do.





	Peter Parker gets himself a girl friend

It was Peter’s sophomore year at Midtown and he just ran into a girl that looks like someone he has met before. She brown eyes, black hair with different colors when the sun is catching it and right at that moment it is. She is also heavy built, but it suits her, unlike some people. She’s beautiful. Not many people know his secrets. The Avengers, Ned, Aunt May, and MJ know he is Spiderman, but he has another secret that has to do with his sexual interests. He is what you call a Daddy Dom, and unlike most kids his age that are still virgins. They don’t know their sexuality or sexual interests very well. But he knows them better than most of them do. Does he have any experience, no he doesn’t but he does know what he is interested in.

“I’m so sorry, are you OK?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine thanks. My name is Kiara, what’s your name?”

“Peter Parker, and its nice to meet you” Peter answered a side of him coming out unless his friends or family was in danger, and that confused the hell out of him because he didn’t even know her. “Where are you from? You don’t sound like you’re from New York.”

“I’m not. I’m from Texas.” She answered getting up from the ground.  

“What is your next class, I’ll walk you to it?” Peter asked.

“I have health with Mr. Wilson” she answered shyly.

“OK that is room 201, come on I will show you” Peter replied holding out a hand for some reason he didn’t know.

She took his hand and he lead her to the classroom, but before she went in he asked “Would you like to go out after school today? I would like to get to know you better”

“Sure, would love too” She answered before walking into the classroom, leaving him to his thoughts and to go to class.

‘What am I doing? I just asked out one of the freshman girls with no problem, and why does she bring out my protective side. She is beautiful. I can’t wait until after school. I don’t know why but I just want to be around her and protect her.’  he thought. He shrugs and goes to meet up with his friends.  


End file.
